You're a vampire? And a werewolf?
by MichalK
Summary: Two enemies could never have more in common.
1. Chapter 1

Andi's P.O.V.

* * *

I was hunting as a werewolf. Not a human that would just be weird. That's how it happened. It was all good and jolly and I was cautious because we weren't supposed to go hunting by ourselves. I went anyway. While looking for a deer I came across a blood nomad. I hate them, well hated them. Can't really say that now. I thought I could deal with it better as a werewolf and that I could beat him straight away but he went right for the kill. The pain was worse than you could ever imagine. It even made me immediately change form. Then everything went black.

Bree's P.O.V.

* * *

Almost one and a half years after the fight I was let out of hiding. I was a vegetarian vampire now and proud to be it. It was nice not having to stay in my room anymore but I never new that my adoptive parents move out to their own house. And that they got married. They even had a pesky half vampire. Sure she's pretty but I was the first child. I was approaching the only thing I remembered from when I was human. My fifteenth birthday. Although I wouldn't actually turn fifteen. I was fourteen forever. But even though I was a full vampire I was growing in height. A lot. It was weird and Carlisle didn't know anything about it. But then suddenly I changed. Like changed form. To a werewolf!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

* * *

Suddenly I heard howling from our backyard. From a werewolf. It's probably just Jake coming for a visit. I walked outside. Then I was scared. This werewolf I've never saw ever. Then it changed form. Bree almost gave me a heart attack. Well not really since I'm immortal. "What the heck Bree! You're a werewolf! But... You're a vampire." Well that definitely explained all the growing. But vampires and werewolves mixing doesn't make any sense at all. Bree just looked scared like it was a year ago and she was a newborn about to die. Until we sneaked her in. "Carlisle! You might want to come out here." I called. Instead of just Carlisle coming Esme, Emmett and Edward also came. "Bree, do it." Bree looked very frightened "I-I-I-I can't." She said and ran off.

Seth's P.O.V.

* * *

I needed to see Andi every day and so did she but I had no idea where she was. We had plans to have lunch together but she just stood me up. I had no choice I had to go looking for her. The only place she would go secretly is… hmmmmm. Oh! The forest. We aren't supposed to go their without backup and she's gone by herself before so she must be there. I was running through the forest and stopped in shock. Andi was lying on the floor unconscious. Naturally I checked her for any sign of snake bites or anything at all and I found a vampire bite. My soulmate, the person who is my destiny, who is my beautiful werewolf girl is now a blood sucker, a leech, my mortal enemy, a vampire. Then it was black.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob's P. O. V.  
My mine drifted off to that day again. She was so beautiful and small then. Now she's almost older then me. Still beautiful though. Renesmee. All though my heart still beated for Bella she was my new heart. My new love. How could I not love her? She was my destiny. Lying with her next to me that moment made me feel young again. Lying in the same spot with Bella. She interrupted my daydream by her soft voice. "Did you hear what happened?" "What?" "Bree is a werewolf! Can you believe it?" "Um... I have to go. See you later." I ran off to Sam's house.

* * *

Renesmee's P. O. V.

I watched Jake run away confused. Maybe he just had to use the bathroom. It was boring with no one there. It was obvious that he wasn't going to come back by now so I followed his scent to… Sam's house? I touched him. _What are you doing here? _He understood and answered me, speaking of course. "If there's another werewolf I have to tell the pack. She'll come here I know it. She just has to. I need to tell Sam." Then I saw Andi. There was a strange scent about her. Almost… no it isn't possible. "Bloodsucker." she muttered as she walked past. Jake found Sam and told him about Bree. I wandered home, thinking about Andi's scent. She smelled like a vampire. Maybe… if Bree can be…


End file.
